Mushroom Wars: Koopa Storm
by LordYoyo
Summary: Clouds of darkness fly above the heavens, hiding the chaos below in the Mushroom, Yoshi, Koopa, Goomba, Beanbean, and Shy Guy nations, as they fight for power and control in a deadly war of attrition.
1. Go Karts and Koopas

5

Read and review – thanks! This is the third part of an eventual 8-part trilogy:

Part 1: Mushroom Wars: Shell Shock (written February 2004)

Part 2: Yoshi Wars: Domination (written March 2004)

Part 3: Mushroom Wars: Koopa Storm (written April 2004)

---

Mushroom Wars: Koopa Storm

Chapter 1: Go-Karts and Koopas

---

The greatest hero in the Mushroom Kingdom zoomed in his go-kart around the dusty, beige race course. Just in front of him, his adversary dashed across the train tracks and pushed ahead after taking in a mushroom. Watching the green-hatted figure turn a sharp left, the celebrity's go-kart also took a left and slammed right into the rear of the other go-kart, bumping the front go-kart off the smooth route and into the desert sand dune. Sensing a chance to finish before his opponent, he backhandedly activated his super mushroom and took a shortcut across the sand.

"Mario! I'll get you for that!"

"Luigi, it's all in good fun. And I beat you again!" Mario replied, as if it was an adage.

"It's not over yet!"

"You have no chance now, bro!"

As Mario turned back to watch his brother struggling to get back on the beaten path, he sensed some sort of missile strike his go-kart. The go-kart went flying up, tossing around for a few seconds, before coming to a halt back on the ground.

"Damn! You had a red shell!"

"That's right, Mario." Luigi's go-kart sped past Mario's and past the finish line. "Sometimes, I wonder why you always have to be the hero."

"Well, you are "the other one" who will never be remembered!! You don't deserve any respect!"

"Wrong, Mario. It's time we play to my skills. The Koopa Army has been massing on the borders of the Mushroom Kingdom. Apparently, they think they can get a huge bonanza by abducting the princess. I believe it's time for us to take action."

"You think so? Or do you mean that I take action? After all, I'm always the one who defeats Bowser!"

"This may be so. But this time, I will..."

Luigi's comment was interrupted by a large round of gunfire heard in the distance. In the air, the loud engines of Koopa Yap-97 fighter planes were easily heard. Within seconds, Koopa and Goomba infantry forces had come into view.

"Well, here come the Koopas! Where's the Mushroom Army in this region, anyway?" Mario asked churlishly.

"Peach has been expecting this attack, but not all of our armed forces are mobilized. It seems Bowser wants to capture the Kalimari Desert before they do anything else."

"What the hell are we doing here, Luigi? There probably aren't more than a hundred Mushrooms on guard here. We have to retreat and inform Peach!"

Mario quickly jumped into his go-kart, and Luigi, looking worriedly, jumped into his and both sped off in the opposite direction of the Koopa breakthrough. Impeling their go-karts to maximum velocity, Luigi went through his go-kart, looking for a weapon he could possibly use to fend off the Koopa intruders.

"Mario! I found two AP-28s!" Luigi tossed one of the AP-28 rifles to Mario, who barely caught it.

"Excellent, Luigi. What do these new rifles do? I've used an AP-27 before, but not an AP-28."

"AP-28s run on laser rather than bullets. Toad's military scientists created it after the Yoshis gave us a prototype of it. It's becoming one of the primary weapons of the Mushroom Army."

"Oh, I see. Look, Luigi! Koopa airplanes have located us!"

Koopa Yap-97 squadrons swerved above the Mushroom perimeter, forming a V-formation in mid-air. On the ground, the K-32, the best light tank of the Koopa Army, raced ahead of the invasion force, surprising the Mushroom defenders and led to their demise.

"The citadel has fallen!"

Mario turned back uneasily in his go-kart, looking for anything he could use to halt the light tanks from being able to reach them. Shifting the go-kart to the left, he barely managed to avoid being fired upon by Koopa aircraft.

"Go faster! They are right behind us!" Mario exclaimed.

"I can't!"

"Use your AP-28!"

As Luigi turned back to fire laser fire on the Koopa tanks in the hopes of incinerating them, Mario found a flak gun in the back of his go-kart. Keeping his feet on the pedal, he looked upward, aimed his anti-aircraft gun, and fired.

The Yap-97 was unable to maneuver quick enough to collaborate with the targeted attack. With no opportunity to keep the airplane flying, it angled off to the right and went veering down to the ground.

"Phew! I think that taught them a lesson!" Mario hollered.

His brother escalated his rate of fire after he spotted six K-32s advancing in the same region. Clicking furiously, Luigi managed to ignite three of them and sent them exploding in the face of their friends.

"Look, Mario! I see Peach already has gotten the message!"

Mario stared. And looked. Luigi was right! A Mushroom force of a few hundred had arrived with MK-37 tanks and a few anti-air guns! Peach's decree had come!

As the Mushroom regiment leapt forward to strike back against the Koopa tanks, G-12 fighter planes, fit with the best Mushroom fliers, met their match in the aerial dogfight over the desert terrain. As Mario and Luigi raced back to the Mushroom lines, Koopa B-49 heavy tanks sent devastating laser fire upon their foes. The reinforcements did not seem to be enough.

"Retreat!" Mario saw the discordant battle as pointless. The Koopas would continue their advance. The Mushrooms needed to re-consolidate their army brigades before they could ever hope to stop the much more numerous enemy force.

Columns of Mushroom recon jeeps and newly-built tanks kept their retreat going while G-12s covered them.

"Mario, call down of the G-12s. We need to reach Peach immediately!" Luigi exclaimed.

"The Koopas have evolved their army a lot since we fought them last time! This is going to be a terrible war!"

"Mario! I asked for you to call down a G-12!"

Muttering to himself, Mario used his general-alert Com-Links, which were used to communicate with the Army, to ask a G-12 to come down. The G-12 fighter, though annoyed, flew down to take the order to bring them back to Peach's castle in the capital.

Coming down, Mario and Luigi both attempted to tell the story. Peach shrugged both of them off.

"Yes, yes, yes. I know, Mario. I saw this attack coming. We have mobilized all twelve of our divisions, but our intelligence has told us that we are outnumbered. The Koopas have fifteen divisions under arms. We can take them on." Peach muttered, sounding like her words were from a book excerpt.

"Will the Yoshis join the war, Peach?" Luigi asked worryingly.

"Speaking of the Yoshis, their response has been very favorable to our cause. Yoshi's Island, Y'oster Isle, and Dinosaur Land have promised to send a battalion to fight alongside us. We have been assured this help and by doing so, I will promise that those Yoshi troops will be under Yoshi command. Also, Yoshi008 is also willing to give a battalion, which seals the possibility of a Yoshi Volunteer brigade." Peach replied enthusiastically.

"Excellent. Anyone else planning to help us?" Mario groped with the possibility of fighting alone, but now this nightmare scenario was gone.

"Remember Kool Yoshi and Yoyo Yoshi?"

"Very vaguely, Princess. They fought alongside us in the previous two Nintendo Wars, right?"

"Right. Both Kool Yoshi and Yoyo Yoshi are willing to commit one fully-armed and elite Yoshi brigade each to fight for us. While the Aiyee will be sending over Major General Yoshi348 to command the Aiyee brigade, Kool Yoshi is coming in Yoshi to command the Ewok brigade."

"Where's Toad? We need to talk to him about our aircraft-building program. Those Yak-97s are armed to the teeth!"

"Listen, Mario. We know you have led us to victory in just about every single war. This won't be as easy. The Koopas are hovering over some very advanced technology." Luigi replied.

"Luigi's right. Only the two Yoshi nations of Ewok and Aiyee have more advanced technology, and we can only get limited weaponry from them because they are in their own tense conflicts with the world. We must fight alone and united. Oh yes, Toad is in his office in the castle. You can look for him there."

Mario and Luigi went inside the castle to consult their military weaponry expert, Peach's own retainer and advisor. Jostling their way through the door, they found diagrams of Mushroom aircraft and tank designs everywhere. It definitely looked more like the munitions department than Toad's office.

"Oh, hey! I didn't see you two back! Your return will definitely make a difference in this conflict. Right now, I'm handing both of you the command of six Mushroom divisions, which will be ready to fight the Koopas at your command."

"Toad..."

"Yes, Mario?"

"It's not that simple! As chief of the general staff, don't you have any ideas on how we should fight back?"

"Let me think. Today is August 12th, 2003. I think the Koopas will have conquered the Kalimari Desert by the end of this first week with or without resistance. I suggest that your forces stay back behind the Kalimari. The Koopas can slowly die of thirst in there. Meanwhile, the Mushrooms can counterattack."

Days passed. Aiyee Yoshi shipments of superior quality had arrived in large amounts by the day. Like a laggard, however, the Mushroom Kingdom didn't see the possiblity of a war in the east that would cancel all future shipments of supplies and arms by the vast Yoshi empire in the east.

The Mushroom Kingdom's armies, led by the Mario brothers, had held its southern front line to the bitter end. The Koopas were unable to advance, let alone fortify their current position. To make things worse, the newly equipped Yoshi division had won plaudits by the Mushroom civilians. Bowser was furious at the Koopas' inability to do much, and quickly asked for the ambassadors of the Shy Guy Republic and the Goomba Republic to arrive. Instead, their leaders did.

"The Koopa Kingdom welcomes you. Please take a seat." Kamek formally introduced General Guy and the leader Goomba, known as Raize, to the grand Bowser's Castle. Decorated with Christmas lights and Thwomps, it was a highly unlikely place for most Koopas to want to hang out in during the middle of summer.

"Why are we here? Are we to negotiate with you over something?" General Guy asked.

"Indeed. As the leader of the Koopas, we need help in the war against the Mushrooms. They are taking us by surprise because my generals are incapable of breaking their defenses. We need both the Shy Guys and Goombas to aid us, and we will give up concessions for it. We must preclude a Mushroom victory."

"Concessions? What kind?" The Goomba leader asked seriously.

"There is no possible way of reverting back to the past. We understand that our armies have quarreled against each other for territory."

"What's your point? If we join your fight, we will get back our lost territories?"

"No. You understand how powerful Koopa technologies are. We are willing to spill out all our secrets on them and give your armies brand-new Koopa aircraft, ships, tanks, and artillery. All I ask of is three divisions from both the Shy Guys and Goombas."

"Sounds like a good deal," General Guy agreed. "We'll take it."

"The Goomba Republic will back the Koopa Kingdom all the way. However, I want that in writing before we take the deal. The Goombas will suffer heavy pressure in cutting off the Mushroom Army."

"Excellent. Your army supplies will arrive in a week." Bowser concluded, in triumph.

Hundreds of miles north, Mario looked at the Mushroom Army slugging their weapons southward to meet the Koopa advance.

"Field Marshal Mario," a servile lieutenant of the Mushroom Army called out. "Look ahead. I think we might need to take part in a vigil. Koopa forces are supposedly ahead and they will be striking this area soon."

"I think I sense Bowser's forces ahead. Shhh..." Mario signalled the Mushrooms. "Don't make a sound..."

They could hear footsteps coming ahead. The Mushrooms held still. Suddenly, Koopa aircraft flew towards them.

"Ready your weaponry...fire!"

The rear Mushrooms had already begun firing on the Koopa aircraft, but there was far too many. Koopa tanks rolled towards the Mushroom positions and began unleashing barrage after barrage. The Mushrooms began to wrangle with each other to fire back.

"Stop quarreling! If we don't keep this position up we'll be flanked!" Mario exclaimed, pulling out his own AP-28 and aiming it at the top of a Koopa tank. It was right on target.

However, there was no stop to the Koopa antics that were driving around the Mushroom forces in a circle. Before long, they were surrounded.

"Damn! Where's Luigi's 2nd Army when you need it?" Mario avowed to himself.

Suddenly, out of a dark, blue sky, planes that were clearly not Mushroom or Koopa began firing on Koopa positions.

"What are those?" Suddenly, a transmission was felt from Mario's Com-Link.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while, Mario."

"Who are you?"

"Let me introduce myself. I am Kool Yoshi, leader of the Yoshi Volunteer Division along with Yoshi348 and Yoshi008. We are here to help the Mushrooms fight back the Koopa invasion. Our forces are currently decimating their northern flank and will connect you in about fifteen minutes."

"Excellent! Nice to be working with you!"

"Haha!" Kool Yoshi bantered.

Sure enough, the Mushrooms in the pocket were relieved in the back by Yoshi reinforcements. The small Yoshi air force swiped much of the Koopa air power and sent it tumbling to the ground below.

"So you're Mario, huh? I haven't seen you for a while!" A Yoshi greeted Mario.

"You're Kool Yoshi, right? I remember seeing you in the past two Nintendo Wars. Happy to be working with you again!" Mario replied enthusiastically.

"I'm Yoshi348, from the Aiyee Yoshi Republic of the east. Though we are now at war with an intruder in the east, I will be staying here to guide our way to victory over the evil Bowser and his minions." Another Yoshi stepped up.

"And of course, me. I am the bountiful Yoshi008! I am here to command my own two batallions as well as the combined Yoshi's Island, Y'oster Isle, and Dinosaur Land volunteer batallions. I'm sure we'll be enough to turn the tide!" The final Yoshi shook hands with Mario.

"Excellent, everyone. Do you know where my brother's forces are?" Mario asked.

"They are currently fighting to the west of us. Their forces are in full retreat, however. The Koopas are throwing way too much at us. I believe Bowser might even be employing Goomba and Shy Guy volunteers to aid him in his conquest of the Mushroom World." Kool Yoshi responded.

"We must stop him!" Mario exclaimed furiously.

"We can't do that yet. They're congested with troops. It would be a detriment to fight them head-on." Yoshi348 argued.

"Let's head back to HQ. Let's discuss this in further detail." Mario suggested.

In the south, the King of the Koopas was impatient.

"Defeat them! Now!" Bowser growled to his seven sons.

"Look, you're not giving us enough forces. The Mushrooms are getting Yoshi allies to help them fight this war. Why can't we get more Shy Guys and Goombas?" Larry Koopa asked.

"They aren't durable forces! You've already got enterprising, friendly Koopa Troopas and Paratroopas to fight for you. What more can you ask for?"


	2. Yoshis at the Border!

6

Read and review – thanks!

---

Mushroom Wars: Koopa Storm

Chapter 2: Yoshis at the Border!

---

By the end of August, the Mushrooms had unleashed their reprisal movements to the south and an infuriated Bowser ordered his sons to return from the front.

"Why aren't you defeating the Mushrooms? We have so much more power! You are wasting our frugal economy by dragging on this war!"

"You, alright, Dad? We're doing this job gingerly. No need to rush. We will lose if we speed up preparations." Lemmy Koopa tried to explain.

"Quiet, fools! I am glutting you all with extra weaponry and reinforcements. Do not fail me!"

"Hey, now you're just going ecstatic."

"Ecstatic? You wait till I..."

"Hold up! We're sending incognito spies across the Beanbean Kingdom into the Mushroom Kingdom. They will provide us with the intelligence we need to advance to the central mushroom villages. From there, we can invalidate their industry and march on to Peach's castle." Larry Koopa quickly added.

"Fascinating. Go on with it."

At the mushroom lines, the Mushroom Armed Forces were anything but legendary. Mario's own brigade had been maimed from the previous Koopa assault, and only through sending in the Mushroom Air Force was Mario able to minimize the heavy casualties they were suffering.

"Luigi! What the hell is that?" Mario gestured to his brother a wave of unidentified units coming from the southeast.

"Whatever it is, it's not something we want to run into. I suggest that we pull north to the hills and fire down on them with the terrain advantage. The oblique slope will help veer away Bowser's armies."

"You're right. Let's give the order to the troops." Mario exclaimed. He quickly pulled out his Com-Link and entered in the order to retreat north.

Venerating to their heroes, Mario spotted the movement of the tired Mushrooms northward. It would be a long trek back, but Mario was sure Toad was able to keep the momentum going...

Roy Koopa stared off in the distance. Where'd the foes of the Koopas go? Not a single wanton in sight, Roy thought. The Koopas were already alloting the territory taken amongst themselves. They had amassed in front of the Koopa field marshals, who had not made the decision whether to attack up the hills or wait for air support.

"The audacious, proud Koopas march northward towards Peach's castle and under the banner of freedom, they will be able to capture the war criminals to the north."

What? Roy Koopa looked around and found a Koopa listening to the news radio of Koopaland.

"What are you doing? Aren't you going to comply with our advance?"

"Look, Field Marshal Roy, I would. This desert is an awful place to camp in. Don't you see that we really don't want to invade the Mushroom Kingdom just for extra territory? It's not worth it." The Koopa replied sheepishly.

"That was uncalled for. If you are devoid of water, we will supply it to you. You know as well as we do that us Generals are the elite of the Koopa Kingdom. If you would like to complain, go home and starve. It is time you learned to grapple with the might that the Mushrooms have in store for us." Roy Koopa replied furiously.

Simultaneously, a small band of Koopa forces had spotted the Mushroom force perched up on the hills, firing down on unknowing Koopas.

"Fire back!" Roy Koopa exclaimed, pulling out his own KP-72 rifle. Aiming at the mushrooms firing down, he pulled the trigger. It was right on target, incapacitating the Mushroom and instigating a Koopa strike on the hills.

Not surprisingly, the KAF, or the Koopa Air Force, had arrived. With Yap-97 fighter jets honing down missiles at the Mushrooms, the longevity of the Mushroom position would not be long. The myriad of Koopas inched forward. From a given neutral perspective, it was clear the Koopas would take over the heights by the night.

The Mushrooms were prepared for this scenario, however. To perturb the invading force, experienced Mushroom gunners grabbed their rocket launchers and began them at Yap-97s soaring through the sky. A prodigious amount came tumbling down to ground, incinerating all in its path.

"Good job, everyone! Bring out the artillery!" Luigi exclaimed.

The Mushroom artillery, pulled out from dismantled position, began honing down a barrage on the Koopa armies below. Though the Koopas were relevant in their motive of taking out the defenses on the hilltop, they were too little and too late to attack without warning. Skittish Koopas were quick casualties.

"Plan B!" Iggy Koopa ordered from the Koopa front, hoping to tether down a better plan. The Koopas began to rein artillery fire in unison on the Mushrooms. Vying for victory, the Koopas entered their shells and aimed themselves at the Mushrooms. Flying willfully at the enemy, there was no way of stopping this strange but effective tactic. Before long, the Mushrooms fled the hills and the Koopas finally gained a foothold across to the northern half of the Mushroom Kingdom.

The Mushrooms were now strictly on the defensive. Outnumbered in everything, the little Yoshi aid was not enough to help turn the war over. The Yoshis themselves were preparing for a possible attack, and Toad knew that there was no way the Mushrooms could drag the Yoshis into the Koopa war.

Over the next month, rain poured down on both armies. Neither relented in the fighting, but neither wanted their armies to be annuled by the weather. By the end, the Mushrooms were ready to hit the bloody, muddy battlefield.

"I'm really blasé about all this warfare...what's it good for, anyway?" Lemmy Koopa muttered to himself.

As the Mushroom Air Force sent out its massive new jet fighters, moving at Mach 3, the Koopas bolstered their navy with powerful missiles.

"Mario here, Princess Peach. Our forces are holding but I think they may need to fall back."

"Mario, I hope you do not deplore for this situation. It is frivolous to be pessimistic. We have everything to gain by staying optimistic and mustering our forces at the choke points to the north."

Mario turned to the Yoshi divisional group that was being led by Kool Yoshi, Yoshi008, and Yoshi348.

"We really need your help badly. Do you think you can get more reinforcements from the Yoshis?"

"The Aiyee Yoshi combat forces are fighting a massive enemy to the east. I'm sorry, but no reinforcements can come." Yoshi348 replied. "Besides, they wouldn't fight with a nonentity."

"I'm afraid that can only stay as an obsession. I believe our best bet at this point is use our navy in the two oceans surrounding us to blow Koopa ships and coastal defenses to oblivion." Yoshi008 responded.

"Yes, let's show them how ornate Koopa defenses can be once they blow up! Hopefully we can even deploy a secret group to oust the Koopa leader. That'd serve him right." Kool Yoshi responded.

Peach was pleased with the new plans and quickly, without perusing them, put them into effect right away. The Mushroom Navy sailed quietly towards Koopaland.

The land war was still going poorly for the Mushrooms. The porous formation of the Mushroom army made certain that the Koopas would advance even farther up. By early February of the next year, 2004, the Mushroom Kingdom had lost two-thirds of its territory and the Koopas had cleared a route to the capital itself. Only a promontory remained uncaptured, and that was where Toad set up the final Mushroom defenses.

"I, as the chief of the general staff, Toad, believe that we need to reach some alliances with other powers to aid us. There is not much of a way we can hold back if we don't get aid."

"Who will ally us, though?" Peach asked thoughtfully.

"I hear that the Koopas are prone on their border with the Shy Guys," Mario interrupted. "General Guy wishes to take back regions of Shy Guyland that were annexed by the Koopa Kingdom in recent years. I also hear the Beanbeans want to enter the war on our side. Perhaps we can do some...persuading."

February 12th, 2004. Mario and company move on their plan for a fierce and swift blitzkrieg of Koopaland, with alliances signed with the Beanbean Kingdom and Shy Guyland. All are ready for this glorious adventure, but a qualm hits Luigi.

"General Guy, this is Luigi. As a recourse, I hope we can plan out this counterattack with style. When will you declare war?"

"I'm thinking the 14th would be a great day. The Koopas won't sense it at all. I shall be pulling back those three divisions to hit the Koopa capital. What about the residue of the Mushroom force?"

"I know you're solicitous about our front, as it is the main front fighting against the Koopas. However, the Beanbeans are now entering the war on our side. We shall be able to swiftly strike them out of the Mushroom Kingdom and into Koopa soil."

"Excellent, we shall be hearing from you."

Even as they were talking, Mushroom naval and air force in the seas began their drive towards Koopaland. Staid sailors ran to open fire on the Koopa ships and sunk many of them.

With the Mushroom Air Force ready to do battle and sustain heavy casualties, dive bombers at 35,000 feet up in the air began their decline. Pouring down thousands of tons of bombs on the Koopa capital, the three armies struck back with amazing tenacity.

In the highlands to the south, the king of the Koopas' silence helped fill the Koopa ranks with aghast faces. Without ample warning, the vast armies of the Beanbean and Shy Guy nations had struck deep into Koopa territory, and Bowser was at a loss for words.

"How could this be? We were winning just days ago..."

To the other Koopas, their leader had now looked like an apparition, one who had asserted the power of the Koopa Empire by attempting to put Hesperia under the influence of Koopaland, but now had cowered in the edge of his own castle. Looking at Bowser with disdain, Larry Koopa went up to Bowser.

"Don't worry about it, Dad. We've sent our reserves to the front. We will hold until we can call upon some allies. There is a rumor that the Aiyee Yoshi Republic is fighting Mushroom forces in the northeast. We shall connect with their armies and form alliances with their armies. It is not over yet."

"Why must we get allies? It is like writing your own epitaph. We do not need allies! If we have the right ethical attitude, we will triumph!" Bowser growled, starting an uproar in the Koopa camps. It would not be that facetious for the Koopa side.

At the same time, the Mushrooms had their own discussions in an inaudible format.

"Mushroom divisions have been counterattacking Koopa divisions inside TMK with Beanbean help, and we have started a front against the Koopas' allies, the Yoshis." Toad reported to Peach.

"The Yoshis?" Peach yelled indiscriminately. "You think you are being intrigue by backstabbing our allies? Why must we turn on the Yoshis?"

"You see, Princess, it is under the jurisdiction of warfare. By forming an alliance with the Shy Guys, the Aiyee Yoshis have been sending supplies to our enemies. Though it may not sound plausible, they do not wish us to win the war anymore. Their plebeians do not wish for our victory anymore, either."

"This is ridiculous. I ask that we sign a peace with the Yoshis. We cannot fight a two-front war! It is prodigal on the Mushroom treasury!" Peach argued.

"It may be as it is. The Yoshis are in close proximity. Maybe we can make peace."

The Mushroom and Beanbean army divisions, vastly outnumbering their Koopa counterparts, began their drive back across the Kalimari Desert. Trapping Koopa divisions near the sea, Mario's army went on to pulverize the pocket of resistance.

"General Luigi, I have reliable intel on the current situation. The Goombas are going to fire on us." A top lieutenant in Luigi's army said.

"Why?"

"I have heard that the Beanbeans invaded their territory on the 15th when the Koopa armies were split into three. It seems that the Goombas are ready for a sequel and are ready to support the Koopa-Yoshi alliance."

"OK, I've got what you said. I think I see some Goomba forces ahead. Fire on them, troops!" Luigi ordered.

As Luigi's soldiers advanced in a flank position, brand-new T-93 Chinu helicopters began to fire on the Goomba positions. MK-37 tanks soon followed. Before long, the Mushrooms' superior firepower drove the volatile Goomba forces into retreat.

"Do not let them escape! Fire at will!" Luigi ordered again.

The columns of Goomba laser fighters were aloof, but not finished. In desperate style, the Goombas aimed for the helicopters with a few flak cannons and were able to shoot down a few before they themselves fell.

"Excellent work, troops. We shall advance towards the Goomba capital. Raize has not heard the last of us!" Luigi exclaimed.

Lemmy Koopa peered out of his makeshift tent at the anguished Koopa Army. It was February 18th, 2004, and things were looking horrible for the Koopas. They had lost contact with the northern factions, who had been sandwiched by Beanbean forces from the north, and Shy Guy forces to the south. The Shy Guys were within several miles of the Koopa capital.

"Why must the Koopas lose every single war?" Lemmy articulated to himself, thinking slowly, while his own brother, Iggy, basked in the warmth of the sun.

"Why? We have defects in our armies. Dad doesn't understand that finesse matters even in the privates of our Army." Iggy responded, as he continued to adjust his position on the ground, flaunting at the limelight.

"I think it's forthright that the Shy Guys wanted revenge on us for taking their land in the past wars. Why did we do that? I don't comprehend."

"What a genial place to bask in the sun..." Iggy sang dreamily.

"We're at war, Iggy! How will I instill that thought into your thick brain?"

"Quiet, you! While I am ostracizing my army to defend, you should be doing something too."

"Fine, have it your way. I think I sense a premonition...war is going to reach the capital. I fear it may be too late..."

The Yoshi divisional group continued its retreat towards Aiyee ground. Being forced back to the sea by surprise from Mushroom forces, they found shelter with the Aiyee Yoshi army divisions.

"Why did the Mushrooms backstab us? They're such damned idiots!" Yoshi008 exclaimed.

"I think the same way," Agent Alpha muttered, having his pseudonym more popular, which was Kool Yoshi. "We need to purge our command and improve the effectiveness of our division. And our nations are at war against the Beanbeans to the west. That could be lethal."

"We should make contact with the Aiyee Yoshi generals, me thinks," Yoshi348 replied. "There are so many generals that can help us. I think one of them can direct some supplies over to this region of combat."

"I agree with both of you! "I think it's time we rehabilitate this army, and send in repercussions to the Mushrooms! We will prevail!" A resolute Yoshi008 exclaimed.

Deep in the heart of Goombaland, Raize looked at a map of the Kalimari Desert. Retentive of the surroundings, the supreme commander noticed that there was a river that could be used to defend against the Mushroom advance.

"We can't be the scapegoat of this vile war. At the acme of Mount Sonji, we have installed defenses. We can attribute that to our Yoshi allies. While as the Koopas are failing in the south, I believe we can hold them off until Ewok Yoshi forces arrive with reinforcements in a few days," Raize informed his troops.

"How I see it is...we are great fighters. The Goomba Army has always been able to resist enemy invasion. However, the Beanbeans are still powerful. They belittle us as weak. It is true we are not numerous, but we definitely can hold back their superior firepower. So let's do it!" Goombario, the leading Goomba general, exclaimed.

After 15 minutes of quiet discussion, the Goomba Army sprang to action and began to organize a determined counteroffensive against the might of the Mushroom-Beanbean divisions. Goomba G-58 tanks began rapid-fire on the Mushroom infantry. Pilots of the Goomba Air Force ran into their jets, drifting them into the orange sky of the sunset.

Goombario climbed into his own jet and began starting up the jet. In doctrine, pilots needed to put on oxygen masks, but he did not and hurried to bring his fighter to the air. A few squadrons followed in suit.

Suddenly, taking everyone by surprise, Beanbean V-12 fighter jets darted towards Goombario's squadron, unleashing a volley of gunfire. Goombario was furious.

"They caught us unprepared again!" He radioed in. "OK, here's the plan. We will excise their air power with help from our flak cannons. Their exotic-looking jets may look powerful, but it's camouflage. Let's take them out with all means necessary!"

The Goomba U-85 fighters dived at the Y-12s, with helicopter backing in close pursuit. The haggard Beanbean pilots, taken completely by surprise, searched frantically for their guns and began firing. The jaunty Goomba pilots continued their assault, juncturing in a flank position and surrounding the hopeless Beanbean jets. In menial order, the Goombas had defeated an entire Beanbean squadron in minutes and was ready for the next assault.

"Excellent! Bwahahaha...I think our next step should be to mobilize our Z-99 jets." They were given to the Goombas by Aiyee Yoshi forces determined to keep the Goombas alive. "Parry our planes until they arrive. Then we will shoot all of them out of the sky!" Goombario ordered.

The arrival of Z-99s gave the Goomba Air Force a boost. The predatory jets, flying at Mach 3.5, jetted across the sky, firing down their Beanbean counterparts before the Beanbeans could even react. Within half an hour, the Beanbeans were defeated. The Goombas had won a crucial victory!

In the calm waters west of the grand capital of Koopa City, the Mushrooms had prepared an amphibious invasion fleet. The troops were ordered to land, and then to march east and to ravage the Koopa capital before the Shys Guys did.

The remnants of the Koopa navy had taken refuge in the shallow bay, taking a strictly defensive stance. While it seemed to be little more than a tawdry, the Koopa navy was still a menacing threat. It still had better weaponry than the Mushroom Navy. Toad, who was to lead the invasion, had to neutralize this danger before he could advance.

Toad was really pleased with the turncoat status of the Yoshis. He believed that in a war against the Aiyee Yoshis, the Mushroom Kingdom would be able to regain all Yoshi lands on the western continent of Hesperia. Not unassuming, he had sent Luigi's armies to attack Yoshi targets on the northern part of the continent and were driving Yoshi348's forces nuts.

"The Koopa forces have spotted us. Fire at will!" Toad exclaimed. The Mushroom battleships had opened fire on the wallowed Koopa ships, and the Mushroom aircraft carriers sent a wave of assault fighters into the air. Wavering to the side, Toad gestured the Mushroom subs to begin their rapid-fire on unsuspecting Koopa ships.

There was little support of any kind coming on the Koopa side. The bulk of the Koopa force abutted the Koopa resistance against the Shy Guy advance. In attire, Toad availed from this move and landed on the Koopa beaches with five divisions. Toad christened the name of the operation: D-Day.

As the Mushroom and Shy Guy armies closed in on their prey, General Mario led the combined army groups to the lair of the Koopas itself. Bowser had fortified the area, bringing in thousands of Koopa troops that made every house a fortress. A group of crony supported Bowser in this harsh time.

"Kamek, what should we do? Our Northern divisions have moved into Yoshi territory, linking up with Aiyee General Yoshi002 at this time. Should we make a breakout to that area?" Bowser asked his closest advisor. Kamek held a somewhat cryptic role to the people, and as a Magikoopa, he was divergent from the other Koopas who had now taken control of Koopaland.

"I think our best bet is definitely to break out. This capital cannot last a full-blown siege. We can organize a resistance force in Yoshi territory. However, it's going to be tricky. We're going to have to blow apart a section of Mario's armies. Their enmity against us is major."

"I will do as you say, Kamek. After all, the Koopa Empire must rise again. Let's use our entire army to blow a path to the north. We will prevail!"

Surprising even the gaunt armies of General Guy, Roy Koopa led the counterattack against the armies led by Mario himself. Roy Koopa was a brilliant strategist, and before long, the Koopas blew a path through the Mushroom-occupied areas within days and had retreated to the mountainous Yoshi land to continue the liberation struggle. Koopa agents infiltrated Mushroom bases and set them on fire, nullifying any Mushroom attempt to advance up the mountains. By the end of February, the Koopa capital had fallen, but the Koopas did not.

With the Koopas reduced to fighting as partisans, the Mushrooms turned their attention to the fight against the Aiyee Yoshis, which had backing from diehard Goomba patriots that fought on after the homeland fell. Supreme Commander Yoyo Yoshi had yet to send much of the Yoshi divisions to fight against them, so the Mushrooms planned to strike swiftly before General Taboo could react.

General Taboo, supreme commander of the Red Leaf, or Aiyee Army Group North, had been perceptible to the Mushroom moves, and was trying to secure more supplies for the two divisions. The Aiyee war machine had plummeted due to a war in the East. Taboo proclaimed that the Aiyee were to hold the lands in Northern Hesperia at all costs.

Taboo's fierce tenacity was matched by Luigi himself. Luigi had armed up four divisions, and was given eighteen more divisions by the Beanbeans. Luigi had the power to launch a blitzkrieg, or use a proxy and starve the Yoshi garrisons to death. He chose the first option, which rankled the Yoshis.

The Mushroom navy navigated towards the Yoshi garrisons, isolating the shrunken Yoshi navy and surrounding it in the Bay of Iglo. As scavengers, the Beanbeans sent a part of their navy to aid the Mushrooms. Before long, Taboo's navy was outnumbered four to one.

"Make battleships and subs! Quick!" Taboo ordered. "There's only naval units out there." The navy quickly understood this order and stinted all work to ships. Stoical feelings from the Yoyo himself brought an air squadron to the rescue.

With unflagging devotion to defend their shoreline, the Yoshi navy fired back, with the help of Z-99 fighters. The rapid fire was far too fast and accurate for the Beanbeans and Mushrooms to fight back. A week later, the Mushroom and Beanbean navies were found at the bottom of the bay. The Yoshis had won the crucial naval battle.

Frustrated by a lack of progress on the Yoshi fronts and by Beanbean domination of Northern Hesperia, Toad turned his attention to the southern front against the Koopa resistance. The mountainous region was apt for the Koopas to thrive on, and they had held out, fighting for every inch of ground. Even with their supplies dwindled and under a siege, the Koopas and Yoshis' confidence never dwindled. They had kept Mario's troops completely awry. Bludgeoning some sense into Mario, Toad sent in artillery strikes to aid the advance. While as Luigi was able to conquer the Yoshi lands in the north by the May 1st truce for the 2004 Red Leaf Olympics, Mario was not able to complete the conquest of either garrison, led by Admiral Yoshi002, General Yoshi1466, General Simu, Roy Koopa, and Supreme Commander Yoyo Yoshi. They would not capitulate to the Mushrooms.


	3. Endgame

6

Read and review – thanks!

---

Mushroom Wars: Koopa Storm

Chapter 3: Endgame

---

General Guy sat in a chair, getting a chafe from one of his advisors. An uneasy truce had ensued in the land so that preparations for the 2004 Red Leaf Olympics could take place, and General Guy was using the time to establish control of lands that were part of the Shy Guy Republic after Nintendo War II, as well as new areas of the fallen Koopa Kingdom. Shy Guy police had defiled Bowser statues all across Koopaland and had made life very dire for the Koopas. As the primary target of Koopa aggression, the Shy Guys retaliated harshly, though showing disarming smiles to the rest of the world. The disgruntled Koopas thus began to look up to a Koopa whose ideals matched theirs. His name was Kooper, and he was able to influence many of the Koopas to join his legion.

The leader of Sarsaland, Daisy, had been watching the war in Hesperia with awe and shock. She was taken by complete surprised when ten Beanbean divisions landed in Sarsaland, encroaching deep into Sarsaland soil. Thus, the Sarsaland Army was quickly endowed to fend off the enemy invasion. They succeeded in keeping the Beanbeans tied down at the southern tip of the island, and captured many Beanbean troops, refusing to allow them any kind of impunity, fighting on throughout the year.

In mien, the Queen Bean was enormous. Controlling the largest army in all of Western Gondiva, her forces swept into complete domination of Northern Hesperia in just a decade, and joining the Olympics for the very first time. However, meanwhile, in the epicenter of Koopaland, a turn of events would change everything.

"Kooper! Kooper! Kooper!" The crowd of young Koopas chanted as Kooper went up to the crowd to speak.

"It is time. It is time for us to liberate the world!" Kooper exclaimed, penalizing the Shy Guys and stayed on a partinent subject.

"Indeed, it is," Kooper's advisor said to him quietly. "The predominant figures in the world today are in the masses."

"We, as the founders of Kooperland, are ready to bring about a prodigy. The prodigy of the Koopas. We will show that we are not recluses. We are renowned. We will send these Shy Guy occupiers to their graves!" Kooper drew more applauses and cheering from the crowd. Their minds were ready for the strike.

The Olympics went by quickly, with every nation earning a few medals. This did not satisfy anyone while Nintendo War IV resumed once again on the 1st of September, 2004.

"Toad! Stop looking at your stupid diagrams again! Peach has ordered a declaration of war against the Beanbean Kingdom!" Mario exclaimed.

"Quiet, Mario! I've prepared a plan for our final assault on the coconut-built bases to the south! We will never make an accord with the Koopas!"

"And what are you talking about? We just made a peace with the Koopas and Yoshis and we are preparing to throw out all Beanbean troops out of our grand nation. We have also begun bartering with the Koopas and Yoshis for ammunition and food."

"Ahhh! You never told me this! I would own the Koopas any day! We should have just beat them!"

"Cool down, Toad. This will be curt. Are you high on something?"

"Coconuts! Errr...I'll begin devising new recon designs for the Mushroom Army."

"Good. Keep doing that. You really don't belong in the battlefield, making detailed strategies. That's what Luigi and I are for. You are dexterous and are better off working with the weaponry."

"You are so cruel, Mario! Everyone knows that you engross in the minds of every Mushroom and entail all the blame on everyone else. Why must you be credited for all the successes? Why can't the rest of us get some limelight for once?"

"You little ferret! Now, it's time for me to launch an amphibious invasion of Beanbean troops in Sarsaland. Bye, Toad."

In the mountains, Kamek and the Koopas were completely trapped, surrounded by Beanbean and Shy Guy troops. With Beanbean and Shy Guy forces moving towards designated locations, both Bowser and Admiral Yoshi002 were unable to escape and have been habituated to this new situation.

"The end is near and we're all gonna die, tralalalala!" General Yoshi1466 sang, helping deafen the bomb-battered camp.

"No, it won't!" Admiral Yoshi002 exclaimed.

"I'm afraid it is the end," Kamek muttered silently to himself. "The impending danger is upon us like the winds of tomorrow. And if thou shalt not..."

Smack!

"Hey, what was that for?" Kamek asked furiously.

"We don't need any more of your poetry, thank you," The personable Yoshi002 laughed triumphantly. "We need an escape route. If anyone..."

Boom! The camp shook and bombs were heard to be dropped outside. Yoshi002 looked out with a quick glance.

"The enemy is being bombed! I knew they'd rue the day they struck us!"

Mysterious planes from the air continued their airstrikes on the Shy Guy and Beanbean invaders, and Yoshi002 turned back to Bowser, Kamek, and Yoshi1466, scoffing at the Beanbeans.

"It's time for a transition stage. We are to break out from this pocket, and then advance against those foes in trepidation. I believe this is aid supplied from our allies to the east. Let's take them out!"

Koopa and Yoshi brigades poured out in doves to meet the enemy, stopping it in its tracks. With air support from an unknown ally, the weakened Koopas and Yoshis made prey out of everything that moved. Before long, the Koopas and Yoshis had regained territory.

In the Beanbean Kingdom, the Queen Bean became irritated. She had sent half the Beanbean Army onto a front that could not be won. The Mushrooms had turned against the Beanbeans due to influence reasons, and the Yoshi nations of Ewok and Yoshi008 were pounding on Beanbean lands from the west. She looked for some to upbraid.

"General! What have you been doing to our army? Is it veritable that we are actually losing the war in Hesperia?" She yelled.

"It is true. The enemy has proven far more formidable than we had expected, my Queen."

"Well, then make them less formidable! I want no excuses!"

A week later, Peach met with Raize, the leader of the Goomba Republic, to discuss peace terms.

"President Raize, I believe that we are on the same side now. I will be letting the Goomba Republic regain its independence if you help us fight out the Beanbean and Shy Guy enemies."

"Yes, Princess. I understand and I will not vex you. We will fight together as allies."

"Good. Will the Goombas have enough vitality to go on and rebuild an army?"

"Of course. I hear that the Mushroom Army has sent forces west to rescue the Yoshi and Koopa forces in the west. Is that true?"

"It definitely is. Their whimsical fanaticism will be helpful in our campaign to rid the Beanbeans from our land. It is time we move out, so I will see you again shortly."

"Goodbye."

In Koopaland, General Guy looked over his battle maps. The situation had become troublesome. The Shy Guys were fighting on four major fronts. In the north, the Shy Guys fought the Koopa resistance, the Mushrooms, and the Aiyee Yoshis. In the southwest, the Shy Guys closed in for the kill against the Aiyee Yoshis. And to the east, the Shy Guys were advancing on the Yoshis.

However, General Guy's forces had been stretched very thin, and Kooper's lead of Koopa resistance forces in the center of Koopaland proved to be troublesome. It was impossible to appease these zealots. In a belated move, General Guy sent three of the most powerful Shy Guy divisions to deal with this threat and clashes ensued often.

"Supreme Commander, we have estimated that Kooper's resistance against us accumulates to ten divisions. We do not have that many divisions in the area. What should we do?" A general asked in worry.

"What a calamitous situation! I think it's time we step out of the ways of conventional warfare. We will step up our missile production and fire missiles at them. There is no way we are going to lose to that group of thugs!" General Guy exclaimed.

"What if it's a decoy?"

"A decoy? You said that they have ten whole divisions. I don't think we need to delve in the details. We will ensue the rapid collapse of the rebellion."

"I got your orders, sir. I will act on them."

"Good. You may leave."

The weeks passed by. Mario and company began to delight in the successes in their fight against the Beanbeans, rapidly pushing them back. The year became 2005 with no major changes, except that the Yoshis collapsed in the south but gained strength in the north. At this time, the war had moved into new regions, such as Waluigi Island.

"Can someone tell me why our island has been occupied by two major powers in the past year?" Waluigi questioned himself, wonderingly. "Why can't we defend this island with gallantry? Can someone impart this wonderful, wonderful knowledge to me?"

"Waluigi! We sense weaknesses in the Aiyee Yoshi occupying force. I think it is a great time to stage some resistance," The foreign policy minister told Waluigi.

"What can I say? That is way cool news! I believe it's time to hit their positions. Let's go and reclaim the wonderul, judicious island!"

"I think that's enough of that, Waluigi. The other thing we can do is mediate a treaty with them. They can't hold on in any case."

"No! We will kick them out! There will be meditation in this milieu!"

"Sure, whatever you say."

The renovated Goomba Army, outlandish to most outsiders, and overbeared by most, this pert force marched south to fight the Shy Guy forces to retake the very southern portion of their nation. This expedition was led by none other than Raize.

"OK, troops! It's time for us to advance in this desert. We will bring this occupation to a quirk. No quarter will be given for you to regale. You will do this for your nation only. Let's advance!" Raize exclaimed to a highly moralized army. "I sense the enemy is near."

Suddenly, out of thin air, Koopa bombers flew by and blew the Goomba camp to bits.

"What? Fire on them, immediately! Our base is under attack! There will be no regale till this is finished!" Raize exclaimed.

The Goombas loaded up their D-24 rifles and began firing in all directions, throwing grenades every now and then on suspected Shy Guy hideouts. Shiftless Shy Guy forces, worn out from the long, costly war, were easy targets. Despite heavily outnumbered, the Goombas continued their counterattack against their taint foes.

In the land to the west, the Yoshis and Beanbeans continued their fight to the death, with neither side abdicating.

"I bestow you a gift of one million dollars, generously donated by our people," Yoshi348 said to Ewok supreme commander Kool Yoshi.

"Thank you very much. We shall use this money to strike back against those Beanbean idiots. There is no way they can beat the legendary Yoshis! Our tanks are capacious and our new chemical weaponry employs a caustic substance that will mow them over. It's time for our crusade for the Yoshis!"

"Indeed, it is. How have Yoshi008's Yoshi armies been fighting?"

"Well, we've basically defaced the war machine down there, and have ordered foreign embargos on their trade. Their economy should be suffering internally, if there isn't a fallacy. How has the war in the east gone?"

"We're just keeping everything from falling apart out east. The Aiyee have their hands full on the Yoshi isles fighting the Yoshi resistance."

"Ouch. Well, pretty soon, the Beanbean and Shy Guy nations will be mendicants begging for our aid! Mwahahaha!" Kool Yoshi grinned.

In northern Koopaland, Lemmy and the other Koopas continued in vain to free their homeland from Shy Guy control. Along with their Goomba allies, they were able to push forward at sections, but would be forced to fall back in other areas. Kamek went nauseate.

'Why can't we ever negate the Shy Guy powers? We could have taken them on one on one, but everyone attacked us. It is pivotal that Koopaland be liberated under the rule of us,' Kamek thought to himself.

"Hey, guess what, Kamek? There's aid coming! And we are the recipients!" A Koopa in the back laughed.

Kamek turned around. "Really?"

"No, Kamek! Haha! It's not for us! The Goombas, you see!" Morton Koopa stomped his feet in excitement.

'Not another ruse. There's been teemed rumors spreading around. No tenets can be held these days. Stupid youngsters,' Kamek thought.

The loudspeaker rang out with a message, "Our base is under attack!"

Pandemonium ensued as Koopas ran into their jeeps and aircraft to fight back against the surprise attack.

"Chut! Chut! Chut! Chut!" Koopa anti-aircraft flak guns began blazing against the Shy Guy carpet bombers. Tractable missiles began their ungainly upward motion, hitting down a few Shy Guy jets in the process.

"Excellent, everyone!" The voice of Roy Koopa called out. "Advance!"

As the Koopas recovered from the ambush, the Shy Guys were massacred in their positions. The battle had ended in a Koopa victory.

In the capital of the Shy Guy capital, General Guy's voracious appetite had crashed through the wall by early March. Just adapting to the fact that the Shy Guy Republic was beginning to collapse, he called for a meeting with the leader of Bold Flame, Death.

"President Death, I hear that Bold Flame is at war against Red Leaf, or the Aiyee. Is that correct?" General Guy asked.

"Yes, indeed, General Guy. It is attested. It has been a virtually stalemate, because the Aiyee have been distracted on other fronts, and we have been weakened from war. Why do you ask?"

"We have dovetailed our activities with ours. We will help you take out the Rock, and then we will need your help in securing Shy Guyland."

"It's an enormity of an operation. Good luck to us and hope we do not falter."

Shy Guy forces moved up the hill, under heavy, heavy fire in mid-February. They had lost the battle for the hill to combined Mushroom, Yoshi, and Goomba armies, and were struggling to retake it.

"I feel a foreboding inside me. We may have lost this war." A Shy Guy yelled to another amidst the machine gun fire."

"Yes, it is over for us. We are forlorn." His friend yelled back.

In the air, the Goomba Air Force led by Goombario let out a ring.

"Air Squadron E. Our aerial squadrons have been preparing for the final assault on the Shy Guy enemy. We will take them out in seven days. Good luck."

The haughty Goomba pilots began their descent in the clouds. The only impediment was a few Shy Guy pilots who scurried back to the capital as soon as an imperative message reached them to defend the capital.

"We're loitering around in the air and ready for orders, Commander."

"Our first objective is to down their entire air force, then move in to take out the flak cannons. We also want to disable their missile system. Afterwards, we shall be ready to take them with our armies. Good luck, pilots."

"We're missing a pilot. We believe that he malingered. Indeed, that will be the only pithy excuse. We are ready and determined. The Shy Guys will not last a week against us."

Shy Guy fighter planes, armed with the latest technologies, began opening fire on the Goomba jets. As the Goomba jets fired back, they ordered the ground ops to plunder everything they could get their hands on.

"Komba, I think we can beat them even with swords at this time." A Goomba simpered to another.

"That's right. We are steadfast on our target. Yoshi002's Aiyee Yoshi division is coming to complete the annihilation of the Shy Guy Republic and we are to prevail as a major power!" Komba vaunted to his friend.

In the bombarded city, Sushie brought along her regiment to secretly surround the capitol of the Shy Guy capital, and to force a surrender.

"Haha! The Shy Guy territory is ours! Those silly little things! Hehe!" Sushi went on to vilify endlessly on the losers of the war.

"That may be true, but we'll have to rebuild Koopaland. The war may be over soon, but Koopaland lived horribly under Shy Guy domination. Without reconstruction, Koopaland will be like a waif wried to a side." Lemmy responded.

Days later, the Beanbean armies had retreated back to their own capital, hammered from two fronts by the still-amplifying Yoshi and Mushroom armies.

"My Queen, I think we should seek an armistice with our enemies. We have lost and were arrogant in our entrance into the war to take territory in Hesperia. Let that be known and bland to their thinking. We can still survive as a major power this way, but if we let them occupy us, we will not be independent." A close Beanbean advisor offered.

"Very well. Send diplomats to negotiate with the Yoshis and Mushrooms. We will disclaim all our holdings in Hesperia and some territory in the west to the Yoshis." Queen Bean commanded.

On March 5th, 2005, the Beanbeans laid down their arms. The war in the west was over.

The Shy Guys in the south showed no signs of slacking off. Estranged from the rest of the world in their island fortress, the Shy Guys repelled every single invasion the Goombas and Koopas mounted on them. Soon it became clear that the brunt of the Allied effort had to be directed against the Shy Guys.

"Supreme Commander Yoyo Yoshi! We ask, as the Western High Command of the Yoshi, Mushroom, Koopa, and Goomba armies for assistance in capturing the Shy Guy capital." Peach called Yoyo Yoshi.

"The Yoshis are happy to be an alliance with the West. We will be sending in our air force to weaken the defenses. Chao. It should be gratifying enough."

Within hours, nearly the entire Red Leaf air force headed west for the first time in 18 months, after being hammered in fierce combat in the east. Led by Army Group North leader Taboo, they were prepared to bring the infinite number of reserves to crush the irascible and zealous Shy Guys.

"Western High Command reporting. Drop your bombs on the city's defenses. We will take care of the rest. Thanks!"

Taboo turned to his veteran pilots. "It is time to strike. We have enough bombs loaded for a week's assault. Do all you can to end this brutal war."

With the order of the commander, the bomb was dropped through the sky onto its unaware targets below. Kindred meant little. The naive civilians below were unable and unwilling to act. With sounds of bombs exploding in the distance, Goomba forces directly under Raize laid out plans to capture the Capitol.

"OK, troops. The Command has decided to put you all into two groups. The northern group will advance to force General Guy's surrender. The southern group will mop up the partisans. It's a niche of a split, and we will obliterate all in our path. The Shy Guy factories are ramshackled, and we should ransack everything for possible terrorists. This will be a singe!"

In reality, the battle for the Shy Guy capital was no real contest. After four days of bombing, the capital was beyond recognition. The rote to finishing the war was complete by March 11th, when General Guy agreed to begin negotiations.

In a solvent condition, both sides signed a peace treaty to end the tedious war. Vendors popped in with sodas. However, it was not to be so grand a finale.

Each nation had fallen into an abyss by fighting the war. Every nation, except for Sarsaland, had been occupied by enemy troops during the duration of the war. Disaster had befallen everyone to a huge exent.

Kooper and Bowser began a bitter civil war for control of Koopaland, sucking in the final, crucial dregs of resources from reconstruction. Embodying the spirit of the friendly, the Yoshis offered as much aid to the civilians in the middle of fighting as much as they could, while still trying to rebuild their own highlands in exasperation.

The effort, though a fiasco, made sure that peace would reign for a while. Total war had set in, and people garnished their cities to cover the rubble.

As a heritage to the people, Peach formed the League of Nations, inviting all to join to prevent future wars. Every Hesperia nation decided to join, and both the Koopa factions were represented. The inert Shy Guy Republic regained independence and used mercenaries to keep its borders intact, negligent of the others and nearly blew everything up in oblivion.

After the end of this war, the great musician, Yoshi himself, wrote an opus to describe without words what armed conflict had brought: a pallid wasteland across thousands of miles. Along with a parable, it became, by far, the greatest piece to hit Tínja in its history.

He put everyone's feelings and thoughts best. "If we, as the inhabitants of the world, were rational, we should not have ever been in this situation. Being reciprocal of each other, we should have known when destruction would loom in the darkness, and went to a status of stricture. The veneer of the Earth has now been damaged by the ultimate battles of devastation. Let our descendants know that war is never the right thing to do."


End file.
